


I Don't Do Complicated

by ShiaM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Parksborn, sort of idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaM/pseuds/ShiaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry share a brief moment on the dock. This moves from the original scene a bit but I've tried to keep it realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna

Peter and Harry walked along the dock and past the rides, catching up on the time they had missed and the lives they had lived in the absence of the other. 

“Have you got a lady?” Harry asked, trying to fill the pause in the conversation.  
“You asked the question…” Peter hesitated, swinging his legs over the railing.  
“Well, have you?” Harry tried again, this time more forcefully.  
“No, I don’t,” he paused for a moment. “Yeah. I don’t know… I don’t know, it’s complicated.”  
“I don’t do complicated.” Harry replied.

Then there was silence, like they were both waiting for what could happen next sand Peter kept on asking himself ‘what if?’

What if Harry didn’t feel the way he did? What if he blew him off and called him names he wasn’t sure he could even admit to himself? Peter weighted his odds and chose to go with his gut.

“Well, “ he paused, psyching himself up for what he was about to do, “Let me simplify it for you…”

He grabbed harry by the coat and pulled him against the other side of the rail and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to Harrys’ soft lips, before pulling away quickly, as if he was afraid of what Harrys’ reaction could be. 

“Was that simple enough?” Peter asked.

Harry laughed, “Yes, I think it was.” He said and pulled Peter by the straps of his backpack and descending his mouth onto his. Their second kiss lasted longer than the first but it was just as sweet. With a sigh from both of them they parted lips and Harry smiled.

“Come on, get on this side of the rail you idiot.” He said with a chuckle and Peter laughed, swinging his legs back onto the right side of the rail. 

Once he was on the dock again they continued walking up to the end of the pier, their shoulders just that little bit closer than before their kiss and their hands brushing each others as they walked.


End file.
